1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing bobbers and more specifically to split bobber designs having structures that allow for quickly locking a fishing line between the opposing halves.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,616 to Law discloses a fishing bob. U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,451 to Sitzler et al. discloses a fishing float. However, neither of the above patents disclose a split bobber having two halves that are secured to each with a tapered dovetail or with hook and loop fasteners.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a split bobber having a tapered dovetail connection, which quickly locks both halves to each other; a hook fastener applied to one bobber half and a loop fastener applied to the other bobber half; the option of being weighted; and the option of allowing the split bobber to slid relative to a fishing line.